Dark Ages - Night 16
|FR = A Money Bag |NR = Same as before |before = << |after = >>}} Dark Ages - Night 16 is the 16th level of Dark Ages and the sixth level of the second part update of Dark Ages. The Zombie King will make its first appearance in this level. Difficulty *With the Zombie King's appearance along Wizard Zombie and Jester Zombie, they will make into groups and destroy your plants very easily. The graves first are not on the lawn, but later, they will spawn near the player's house (from the third to the ninth column) and ambushes will be called very fast afterwards. The main key is Magnet-shroom and Cherry Bomb, along Sun-shroom and defensive plants. The player should not play this level without them. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Fume-shroom **Magnet-shroom **Laser Bean **Tall-nut **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb (if you have seven seed slots) **Puff-shroom (if you have eight seed slots) *Start by planting three columns of Sun-shroom, cause the graves will spawn very fast. Plant a Fume-shroom or Puff-shroom if you have eight slots to kill typical zombies. *When a Conehead Peasant enters, immediately plant a Magnet-shroom to be ready for Zombie King. It will enter very soon. **Do not forget to plant one column of Laser Bean and two columns of Fume-shroom. *When a Zombie King enters, you should have at least three Magnet-shrooms on your lawn now. It will keep using its scepter to turn Peasant Zombies, Conehead Peasants and Buckethead Peasants into Knight Zombies. It works fast, so make sure Magnet-shrooms will deal its ability. **Along with that, graves will spawn near your house. Immediately use Grave Busters and Cherry Bomb to destroy them or else you need a Tall-nut to block them. *More dangerous zombies will appear though, Cherry Bomb is needed to take out Wizard Zombies. *More Zombie Kings will come, so you need protect yourself by planting Magnet-shrooms and Tall-nuts. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Suggested plants' **Magnifying Grass (very needed) **Fume-shroom **Laser Bean **Grave Buster (very needed) **Puff-shroom **Magnet-shroom (very needed) **Sun-shroom *Plant two columns of Sun-shrooms on the second and third row. *Leave the first row for a column of Magnifying Grasses. *Plant two columns of Fume-shrooms on the fifth and sixth row. *Plant a column of Laser Bean on the fourth row (not necessary, you can just put a column of Fume-shrooms but Laser Bean is better). *Now a column of Magnet-shroom on the seventh row. *If any Wizard Zombie appears, use Magnifying Grass on it. *Use Magnifying Grasses also to kill Zombie Kings. *If a zombie has almost reached your plants, also use Magnifying Grasses on it. *The column of Magnet-shrooms will take care of the Knight Zombies. Strategy 3 :Created by * A strategy that avoids using Magnet-shroom. *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom (don't need any other sun source) **Potato Mine **Spikerock **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb **Squash or Chili Bean **Two slots free. *Use Potato Mine and Squash or Chili Bean till you've built up enough sun to lay down some Spikerocks. *Having at least one Spikerock in each lane will take out Peasant Zombie. Two will take out Conehead Peasant and Jester Zombie. Five Spikerock takes out a Buckethead Zombie. Six takes out a Knight Zombie. *Kill Wizard Zombie and Zombie King as soon as they appear using Cherry Bomb and Squash or Plant Food. *Concentrate on destroying the graves close to your house, so that Necromancy doesn't stuff your defences up. *If desperate, remember you can always use Plant Food on a Spikerock far away from your house to pull the zombies back there. Strategy 4 :Created by * A just-for-lols strategy if you have the extra plants and slots. *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Potato Mine **Ghost Pepper **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb **Power Lily + Imitater **Hypno-shroom * Basically, aim to pack at least the first three to five columns with Sun-shroom (see illustration in gallery section). * Potato Mine and Ghost Pepper are your main killers. Place the Ghost Pepper strategically so it takes out more than one zombie at a time across multiple lanes. * Save your Plant Food for Hypno-shroom, to create a Gargantuar that will eliminate a whole row of zombies and graves, including the Wizard Zombie and Zombie King. * If needed, use Cherry Bomb, or use Plant Food on a Potato Mine or Ghost Pepper (you'll end up with lots of Plant Food). Gallery Dan16SbyUselessguy.png|By DarkAges Night16 1.png|By . See how many Gargantuars you can get! Screenshot 2015-01-19-16-57-56.png| 's strategy FR DA N16.png|First time reward in Dark Ages - Night 16 Trivia *Zombie King makes its first appearance here. *This is the first time that Knight Zombies do not appear in the seed selection screen, but it appears during the battle. However, Knight Zombie appears in the seed selection screen after the 2.7 update. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Levels with two flags